MSKCC relies on the counsel of outside advisors, represented by its Board of Scientific Consultants (BSC), the guidance of its Board of Overseers and Managers, as well as many internal planning processes to support the planning and evaluation of the research programs and core facilities at the Center. MSKCC has used the guidance it has received to develop and execute its initiatives for research and clinical expansion. During the past five years, the BSC has reviewed the research in many areas, including the Developmental and Stem Cell Biology Program, the Molecular Structure Program, the Prevention, Control and Population Research Program (now the Survivorship, Outcomes, and Risk Program), along with its efforts in Immigrant Health and Cancer Disparities, the Immunology and Transplantation Program, the Imaging and Radiation Sciences Program, the Cancer Biology and Experimental Pathology Program, Experimental Therapeutics, and disease-specific components of the Clinical Research Program. The BSC has also reviewed some of the newly recruited junior investigators and the training programs that bring outstanding students to train in MSKCC's laboratories. In addition to the BSC, the senior leaders receive strategic counsel from the MSKCC Board of Overseers and Managers to provide both community and financial stewardship as well as tactical advice on Center policies. A Task Force was also created to internally evaluate the Cores' infrastructure, and several improvements have been enacted. Through input from program members and the Associate Directors, further collaborative research centers that foster interactions between laboratory and clinical investigators have also been established. The recommendations made by the BSC and other planning groups have led to program reorganizations, new faculty recruitments, shared resource development, and facility expansions.